


Reconstruction

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Doumeki uses the egg and erases Watanuki's memories of Yuuko





	Reconstruction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reconstrução](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025647) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



You don’t ask Doumeki what he wants for luch that day or the day after that. That's an effort, it's hard to spend the day without this and making food for him was not just something you did to make up for his many rescues but also a part of your routine that you reluctantly liked.  
  
He doesn’t seem to expect you to do however, he doesn’t come to ask what you did for him and when you say you don’t want to talk to him for a while he obeys. It was strange you always told him to leave you alone but he could always see when you really meant it.  
  
You cook just for yourself and you can taste your food again and feel as something bigger than just a matter of taste. You're real, you can feel, you're part of this world, the cost was great but everything is on the right track again.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Mokona and Kudakitsune will live with you in the apartment, not Maru and Moro however, they stay in the shop asleep until someone with enough power takes charge of the place. You ask Mokona to tell you how Tsubasa and the others traveling with the other Mokona are, and he does. You think you would feel if something was really wrong with Tsubasa, your souls are different, or became different, but your existence is connected with his and it will be like that until one of you two dies. You and this Mokona are probably the most similar beings in this aspect living in this universe.  
  
You also ask him to tell you a bit more about the Dimensional Witch. That makes him hesitate. You remember that one day you found a store and found someone there who said they could help you stop seeing the ayakashis in exchange for a certain amount of service. You remember the cases, the people you helped, and the people you weren't able to save. But you don't really remember her, her face or her voice, or the things she made you feel. Now there was a big hole in the place where there was something of great value before, something you had been willing to give up the whole world for the possibility of perhaps having again one day.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Himawari comes to visit you at your apartment over the weekend and this is a surprise, she has never done it before and you can see the reason why she thought it safe to do it there at the end of the hall. Doumeki doesn’t ask to enter with her and a part of you wanted him to do it just to say that you won't allow it and knock the door in his face.  
  
But you allow yourself to ignore your anger for a moment, Himawari was there and this always makes the world seem a little better, a little softer. You wonder if the Dimensional Witch used to make you feel something similar.  
  
You both sit on the tip of the futton so as not to disturb Mokona and Kudakitsune who are both sleeping there.  
  
"So what do I owe the honor of your visit?" You ask.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you are, how you're processing everything"  
  
"The idiot in the hall who asked you to come and ask me that?"  
  
"No, I came because I wanted to. Although I'm sure he's also worried, he really loves you... you know that right? "  
  
You don't answer that, you decide to change the subject.  
  
"I made cake yesterday and I could make you some tea, would you like that?"  
  
"Yes, sure"  
  
"Well, you can stay here and I'll be right back"  
  
When the water starts boiling Himawari appears at the kitchen door.  
  
"Watanuki-kun"  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"Your computer was on and I noticed the page you were on"  
  
 _Oh, shit_ you think.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, is she who I think she is?"  
  
"Yes, she is the Sakura of this universe"  
  
"Your mother"  
  
"I'm not sure if I can really call her that, or even anyone like that. I couldn’t see her face before but I remembered her hand so clearly on my forehead when I was sick and she calling me Kimihiro, but now I don’t think these things really happened and if they happened they happened to Tsubasa and I just mixed  things that happened to him about me, and it's because of him that they sacrificed themselves, not for me. I am not their son, I am not a person, I am a side effect "  
  
"Maybe it's your memories, you told me that everything about your childhood and your time before coming here is confusing and complicated. Are you absolutely sure you've never interacted with her? "  
  
"No"  
  
"And you know even if you haven’t had a mother you're still a person, and you have relationships that are definitely real, I love you, Doumeki loves you, Kohane loves you. You're here, you're real "  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"I'd hug you now if I could"  
  
"I know"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In the days after the end of that part of your life you were still passing by the shop after school, the place seemed cold and empty. But not today, you can hear the sound of Maru and Moro playing in the garden and when you arrived near the gate there was someone there blocking the passage.  
  
You suppose that most people would find you two alike, he was just a little shorter tha you, and but he had dark hair, blue eye and glasses. But the biggest difference was a serene arrogance that had never been present on your face. And also power, of a type you had never met before but one that you could recognize.  
  
"You're Clow"  
  
"Wrong, I'm just a reincarnation and only half really. My name is Eriol "  
  
"No disrespect, but your previous incarnation complicated my life and the lives of many people I care about"  
  
"Yes, that was the kind of thing he used to do. If that makes any difference, he felt sorry for everything, and so do I "  
  
"It doesn’t. But I think there is nothing to be done now. So you're the new owner of the store? "  
  
"Oh no, she is"  
  
Only then you notice that there is a redheaded woman sitting on the porch looking gently at you.  
  
"Hi, my name is Kimihiro Watanuki, I worked for the former owner of this shop and I would like to offer you my services"  
  
The woman came to you and took your hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Watanuki-kun, my name is Kaho Mizuki and I'm araid I can not accept your offer"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Payment. Your services would be too valuable for me to pay, and any desire you have is not one that I can grant it. "  
  
"So what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Go live your life I guess"  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
You weren't sure where you were going until you got there, but when you arrived you marched into the temple as if you were 100% centain on everything. You found Doumeki in the yard sweeping the leaves, he stopped when he saw you.  
  
"I want to talk to you asshole," you announced.  
  
"Allright. Speak"  
  
"You had no right to do what you did. I was already forgetting a lot of things, I didn't even remember the faces of my parents. It was selfish of you to ignore my desires of what I wanted to do with my life and my mind "  
  
Doumeki kept looking at you for a long time, and when you were about to yell at him and ask him if he had nothing to say he said,  
  
"You're right. I didn’t just do it for you, I did it for myself too. Because I wanted you living in the world  "  
  
"This isn't an apology"  
  
"No, it's not. And you will not get one from me. Not when it comes to this. If you're going to hate me for what I did I can live with that, but I do not regret anything and I will not apologize "  
  
You can feel your anger boiling, and you leave without saying goodbye.  
  
You keep arguing with him in your mind on the way to the supermarket and also back home, and in the kitchen making the snacks for tomorrow, you don’t remember your dreams that night you're almost sure you were fighting with him in those too .  
  
You’re waiting for him in front of his class room when the lunch bell rings and you place the wrapping you made in his hands.

He seems surprised by the sight of you.   
  
"What is this?" He asks.  
  
"A bento and some other things. But before you start eating I want you to be aware that you don't deserve this delicious bento or the pleasure of my company and also of Himawari-chan. However I in my infinite generosity decided to take pity on your pathetic self and allow you to continue lunching with us until graduation, and only because there are only a few months left for this and soon I will not have any reason to have you in my life again and - Hey! I'd told you not to start eating before I finish! "  
  
You two walk side by side to your usual lunch place, Himawari is there waiting, and when she sees that you two are together her smile, which is always beautiful, shines brighter than ever. You sit down and you three eat together until the bell rings again.  
  
The world feels like it's in the right place, and for once so do you.


End file.
